Sauve toi et laisse moi prendre ta place
by MentaliusWendyMarvell
Summary: Deidara est chargé d'aller chercher des personnes dans le pays voisin pour qu'ils servent d'esclaves aux habitants de sa ville mais une rencontre va changer sa vie et lui faire découvrir un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas.


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Misa et les villageois. Sur ceux bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Cette histoire se déroule dans un pays lointain où les richesses sont nombreuses,où vivait un roi qui était appréciée par ses sujets. A chaque famille, il avait donné un esclave mais un jour, pour une raison inconnu, un épidémie s'abattit sur ces dernières les tuant tous. Voyant ce massacre et les railleries de ses sujets, le roi ordonna à ses hommes de confiance ,les généraux, d'aller en chercher dans le pays voisin. Ils partirent immédiatement Dans ce pays se trouvaient plusieurs tribus chacune spécialisé dans un domaine. Les généraux avaient l'embarra du choix. Ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur coté. L'un d'entre eux se nommait Deidara, il était blond avec des yeux bleus. Il avait de long cheveux ce qui lui posait quelque fois des problèmes en effet beaucoup pensait qu'il était une fille. A cause de ça, il se mettait facilement en colère pour n'importe quel sujet. Ce qui n'allait pas arranger les habitants de ce pays. Apres plusieurs heures de routes, il arriva dans une tribu, celle-ci était spécialisé dans l'artisanat d'objet en tout genre. Les villageois prirent peur en le voyant, certains se cachaient, d'autres avaient pris les armes. Deidara prit un de ses fusils et tira sur le premier villageois qui s'avança. Il fut grièvement blessé. Le général s'avança, les villageois armés reculèrent. Deidara prit la parole :

Je viens du pays voisin, suite à la mort de nos serviteurs je suis venu en chercher dans ce pays ?

- Vous croyez vraiment que l'on va vous donner des habitants de notre beau pays s'éleva une voix derrière les villageois

- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Je suis le chef de ce village

- Un homme aussi vieux que vous ? (rigole)

- Et oui, je suis le plus vieux de tous et aussi le plus sage.

- Si t'es le plus sage, donne moi des villageois où je ferais comme le village voisin

- Vous voulez dire ?

- Et oui, mes collègues s'en sont gentiment occupés

- Monstre

- Allez papy, accepte ma proposition

- Jamais, mais je ne veux pas faire de mort

- Décide toi et vite !

- Prenez moi à la place de tout le monde cria une jeune fille

- Non Mira, je ne te laisserais jamais faire ça

- Désolé papy, mais je ne peux le laisser faire des morts (une jeune fille s'avança . Prenez moi et promettez moi, de ne plus dérangé ce village et ces habitants

- Crois tu vraiment que tu vaux plus que les autres ?

- Je suis la meilleure du village en matière de confection d'objets

- Très bien, fait tes adieux nous partons tout de suite.

- Adieux tout le monde

La jeune fille fit son dernier sourire et ses adieux à tout le monde puis elle suivit Deidara. Il la fit monter dans sa voiture avec force. Un bleu avait commencé à apparaître là où il l'avait serrée Il l'a mit à l'arrière de sa voiture et il partit vers un autre village. Le voyage se fit dans le silence. Une fois arrivée Deidara refit son sketch mais cette fois-ci la jeune fille écouta plusieurs coup de feu. Il remonta dans la voiture et partit. Elle vit avec horreur que le village était en feu.

Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? s'écria t'elle

- Tout comme ton village, il refusait de se rendre alors j'ai du utiliser la manière forte.

- Comment peux tu accepter ça ? Pourquoi fais tu ça ?

- Tu m'énerves avec tes questions

- Je veux juste savoir c'est tout

- Dans notre pays, toute les familles ont au mois un esclave ou serviteur ,si tu préfères à leur service et pour une raison inconnue, ils sont tous morts. Le roi nous a donc donner l'ordre d'aller en chercher. Tu devrais être contente.

- ...

- Je te dépose ici et je te dis adieu.

- Comment ça adieu ?

- Ici, c'est un camp où on met tout les esclaves qu'on a trouvé. Lors de la distribution, ça m'étonnerais que je tombe sur toi alors c'est ici que je te fais des adieux.

Un homme d'une stature imposante vient chercher la jeune fille et l'emmena dans une cage où se trouvait d'autres personnes, sans doute des esclaves. Deidara la regarda une dernière fois et lui fit même un coucou puis il entra dans une tente où d'autres généraux l'attendaient. La jeune fille entra dans une cage, on la menotta et on la jeta à terre. Certains esclaves se levèrent et essayèrent de sortir mais ils moururent aussitôt, leurs menottes venaient d'exploser. La jeune fille ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir se cauchemar. Un général appela le numéro 10 et un homme arriva. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux rouges. Il prit les corps et les emmena dehors. Il revient et le général le frappa. L'esclave hurla de douleur. Il s'effondra.

Toi ! (le général me désignait du doigt)

- Oui ?

- Ramène le dans la cage.

- Toute de suite exécutais-je (je soulevai de toutes mes forces le corps et l'emmena dans la cage, le général partit. L'homme aux cheveux rouges me regarda)

- Merci articula ce dernier.

- Merci ?

- Si tu m'avais laissé, il m'aurait tué. Au fait je me nomme Sasori et toi ?

- Mira.

- Es-tu la seule rescapée de ton village ?

- Non. Un général tirait sur la foule, je ne pouvais le laisser continuer alors je me suis rendue

- Moi, ils ont brûlé mon village, je suis le seul survivant pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais parti me promener. Lorsqu'ils m'ont vu, ils m'ont aussitôt attrapé et jeté dans un camion. Les habitants de ton village ont intérêt de penser à toi tout les jours.

- ça c'est impossible, ils me détestent tous.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon père vient d'un autre pays, il est venu ici pour décompresser et il a rencontré ma mère. Ils ont eu le coup de foudre dès le début, ils ont décidé de se marier bien que le village ne soit pas d'accord. Ils vivaient heureux mais ils sont morts emportés par la maladie lorsque je n'avais que 5 ans. Depuis ce jour, c'est le chef du village qui m'élève.

- Je suis désolée

- Ce n'est rien.

Les deux nouveaux amis s'endormirent. Au petit matin, Mira fut réveillée la première. En regardant autour d'elle, elle fut choquée. Ils avaient tous changé de vêtement et de couleur de cheveux. Elle n'avait plus ses cheveux noirs mais des cheveux rouges. Elle portait désormais un kimono très court. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tout était sombre. Soudain elle entendit de l'agitation qui s'éleva derrière elle. Tout les esclaves se réveillèrent. Sasori se rapprocha de Mira et la prit dans ses bras. Le silence devint le maître des lieux. Un soldat entra. Il dirigea vers une fille, la prit par le bras et l'emmena dehors. Les esclaves partirent les uns après les autres . Et ce fut au tour de Mira de partir, mais le soldat qui l'emmena ne lui était pas inconnu. C'était Deidara

Ce n'est pas toi hier qui a dit qu'on ne se reverrait plus.

- Si, mais je ne pensais pas que je devrais venir te chercher pour t'emmener dans une maître est le meilleur fabricant de bijoux de la ville. Il est plutôt brutal avec ses esclaves.

- ...

- Tu n'avais qu'à réfléchir avant de te rendre.

- (détourne le regard)

- Cette fois-ci je te dis vraiment au revoir. Il y a ton maître.

Un homme d'une assez grande carrure vient la chercher. Il était assez musclé ce qui était étonnant pour un fabricant de bijoux. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena à sa maison où se trouvait son magasin. Il la jeta dans sa cave et lui ordonna de commencer son travail. Mira le fit aussitôt. Sa nouvelle vie allait être très dur. Elle fit des colliers, des bagues et d'autres bijoux jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Une jeune femme vient la voir et lui apporta à manger. C'était de la purée. Une fois le dîner engloutit, la femme emmena Mira dans une chambre. Les murs tombaient presque en ruine, le lit était recouvert de poussière.

Excuse-moi pour la poussière mais mon mari n'a pas voulu que je fasse le ménage.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- ça me gêne un petit peu.

- Où est la salle de bain ?

- A ta droite. Je te laisse, je dois aller fermer la boutique.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Mira s'endormit. Elle n'arrêta pas de penser à Sasori, était-il tombé sur une bonne famille ? Le lendemain, elle fut réveillé à coups de bâton par son maître. Il la tira par les cheveux et lui ordonna d'aller laver le sol de la boutique. Mira prit un seau d'eau et du savon. Elle astiqua le sol puis elle partit mettre les bijoux en exposition. Mira alla ensuite dans la cave faire des bijoux. Lorsque tout son travail fut terminé, elle s'installa sur une chaise pour se reposer mais son maître en la voyant, la frappa brutalement. Mira se cogna contre le coin d'un meuble au niveau du nez. Elle commença à saigner.

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te reposes ?

- J'ai fini mon travail.

- Dans ce cas, vient me voir pour que je t'en donne un autre.

- Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

- Va chercher des œufs, de la farine et des légumes !

- bien j'y vais.

Mira partit aussitôt . Elle marcha pendant plusieurs minutes avant de trouver l'épicerie, là-bas, elle vit Sasori. Elle lui fit un sourire, il l'a regarda mais il ne fit rien. Elle remarqua alors les nombreuses blessures qui couvraient les parties de sa peau visible. A côté de lui, elle vit avec horreur qui était son maître. Une personne blonde, cette personne qui lui avait dit adieux 2 fois. Cette même personne qui l'avait donné à son maître. Mira se glissa discrètement entre les clients et acheta les aliments commandés par son maître. Elle quitta le magasin tout en évitant le regard du blond et rejoignit le magasin de bijoux. Son maître l'a pris par les cheveux et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Elle vit un ciseaux sur la table, il le prit et coupa les cheveux de Mira, à la fin il ne lui restait plus qu'une coupe à la garçonne. Elle pleura mais il ne voulut rien entendre. La porte du magasin s'ouvrit, elle partit aussitôt en caisse.

Qu'est ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux, Mira ?

- (lève la tête) Sasori, si tu savais.

- Si tu savais, depuis hier, je suis battu par mes maîtres. Mes marionnettes ne sont pas à leur goût où font peur aux enfants.

- Je suis battu pour un travail que je fais bien et tout à l'heure, on m'a coupé les cheveux.

- On a pas de chance

- Oui, tu veux quoi ?

- Euh, un collier c'est pour la petite amie de mon maître

- Alors comme ça il a une petite amie (pensa t-elle) J'ai celui là

- Laisse tomber pour le collier s'éleva une voix qui se trouvait dehors. Je te trouvais plus jolie avant, Mira

- Vous ne trouvez pas votre bonheur ? Questionna Mira

- Si, mais je n'ai plus envie de lui acheter de collier. Je viens de la quitter.

- Ah, je suis désolée pour vous

- (chuchote à son oreille) J'ai dit ça pour pouvoir te sauver car ton maître nous observe.

- (choquée)

- Allez viens esclave, on sort d'ici.

* * *

Âpres ce passage qui m'a profondément marqué. Les clients s'enchaînèrent jusqu'au soir. Une fois  
mon repas engloutit, je me précipitais dans ma chambre. Récapitulons, il m'a sauvé d'une bonne paire de claques. Faites que Deidara vienne au magasin demain. Ce désir m'empêcha de dormir. Au petit matin, je me réveillais avec de bonnes grosses valises sous les yeux. Mon maître me regarda bizarrement avant de me jeter le seau d'eau dans la tête. Je me mis devant la porte du magasin, l'ouvra et commença à laver le sol. Monde cruel mais je dois accepter ça pour les autres, les habitants de mon village, même si ils me détestent. Je vis une ombre s'approcher de moi, elle se baissa et prit quelque chose. Par pur réflexe, je mis mes mains sur ma tête pour me protéger. Je l'entendis rire, vu la voix c'était un homme. C'était Deidara, décidément ce type, ne peux pas se passer de moi.

Je ne vais rien te faire, enlève tes mains de ta tête.

- Pas convaincu ? (enlève toutes ses armes et les pose sur un comptoir) je n'ai plus rien de dangereux sur moi  
- Pourquoi fais tu ça ?  
- Je ne sais pas ? Je pense que j'ai appris à bien t'apprécier en si peu de temps  
- ... Je ...  
- Je ?  
- Je voulais te remercier pour hier  
- Oh, ce n'est rien. (commence à laver le sol)  
- Mais ne fait pas ça. Une personne comme toi ne doit pas faire ça  
- Je veux t'aider si tu n'as pas compris  
- Je refuse  
- Et pourquoi ? (frotte encore plus)  
- (essaie de l'empêcher) Arrête s'il te plaît  
- (élève la voix) Alors comme ça tu veux te faire pardonner pour hier (fait un clin d'oeil)  
- euh oui (regarde derrière elle et voit son maître)  
- Qu'est ce que vous voulez mon général ?questionna le maître  
- Votre esclave voulez s'excuser de ce qu'il s'était passé hier en m'offrant un collier magnifique  
- J'ai cru qu'elle vous avez insulté  
- Oh non pas du tout  
- J'ai une question avant de partir ?  
- Vous pouvez  
- pourquoi avoir enlevé toutes vos armes ?  
- Pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
- Ah d'accord, bon je vous laisse. Je dois m'occuper de mon travail (s'en va)  
- (reprend l'éponge et frotte le sol) ça c'est fait  
- (essaie de lui enlever l'éponge) Allez rends moi ça et va t'en  
- (l'empêche) je ne partirais que lorsque tout sera fini  
- (continue) Va faire ton travail  
- Aujourd'hui c'est repos et j'en ai profité pour venir

Je continuais encore et encore. Il se défendait jusqu'au moment, où il se releva, je commençai à faire pareil. Il me tendit la main, je l'attrapa. Mais je trébuchai sur lui d'un mouvement habile, il me rattrapa. Il me dit plein de choses méchantes : comme quoi j'étais une pas douée pour me relever, que je devrais réapprendre à marcher. Mais il arrêta, il remarqua un truc et moi aussi. Nos visages se touchaient presque. Il s'enleva, reprit ses armes et partit me laissant seul avec mon éponge dans les mains.  
Les jours passèrent sans qu'il revienne. Jour après jour, mon cœur me faisait de plus en plus mal. Mon maître était de plus en plus violant auprès de moi, heureusement que sa femme était là sinon je serais morte depuis longtemps. Il avait cessé de mettre des claques pour finalement me taper avec un fouet. Et ce jour arriva, tous les généraux étaient conviés pour un grand dîner où ils devaient parler des plans pour une guerre qui les opposeraient au pays voisin. Tous les esclaves devaient participer au repas : les hommes en cuisine et les femmes au service. Nous, les filles, devions porter une robe de soubrette. Mes cheveux avaient repoussé et m'arrivaient au milieu du dos. On m'ordonna de faire un chignon, et de commencer le service. En entrée, il y avait une sorte de bateau taillé dans une pastèque avec des tomates, du jambon et du fromage. Le service débuta à 20 heures. Je me dépêchai de poser les plats en jetant de rapide coups d'œil dans la pièce pour voir si Deidara était là. Je ne le vis pas, à mon grand malheur. Je fis plusieurs aller-retour entre la cuisine et la grande salle en abandonnant espoir. Après avoir approvisionner toutes les tables des généraux, il ne restait plus qu'à servir le roi et son bras droit. J'arrivais avec les plats leur étant destinés. Je levai discrètement les yeux vers le bras droit. Au moment, où mon regard se posa sur lui, mon cœur faillit sortir de mon corps. Je me précipitais vers les cuisines en sueur. Un serviteur s'approcha de moi. Il avait des cheveux aussi grands que les miens, sa frange, lui, cachait ses yeux. Il avait des brûlures partout sur les bras. Il me donna un mouchoir et commença à me parler :

N'est pas peur, je suis Sasori. Tu ne me reconnais peut être pas, c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup changé.  
- Fraudais penser à aller chez le coiffeur, on va finir par croire que tu es une fille  
- J'ai beau te regarder et plus je me dis que tu es comme le jour où je t'ai rencontré.  
- Mes cheveux ont repris leur taille d'origine, je suis contente  
- Pourquoi es tu en sueur ?  
- J'ai chaud  
- ça marche pas avec moi  
- Tu vois Deidara  
- Mon maître ? oh oui , c'est un homme très gentil contrairement à ce que les autres esclaves en disent. Il ne m'a jamais frappé.  
- Mais pourquoi es-tu brûlé ?  
- C'est à cause de sa petite amie. Deidara ne l'aimait plus et il a cassé. En écoutant ça, elle s'est vengée sur moi.  
- Mon pauvre. Qu'est ce que tu fais comme dessert ?  
- Change pas de sujet, Deidara ?  
- (chuchote) Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui  
- NON ! PAS DE LUI !  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
- J'ARRIVE PAS A LE CROIRE, TU ES AMOUREUSE DU BRAS-DROIT DU ROI. CETTE PERSONNE T'A EMMENE ICI, JE TE RAPPELLE.  
- Je sais mais pourquoi tu te mets en colère ? tu m'aimes aussi ?  
- (la porte s'ouvrit et Deidara entra) Je viens chercher Mira  
- (je me lève et partis le voir) Me voilà, que voulez-vous ?  
- Je veux que tu me suives maintenant !  
- D'accord  
Je le suivis dehors, il me serra le bras et m'emmena dans un coin sombre d'une ruelle à l'abri des regards. Il desserra son étreinte et me regarda.  
Il faut que tu partes de cette ville  
- Quoi !? mais pourquoi ?  
- Une guerre commencera très prochainement.  
- Je le sais mais je ne vois pas le rapport ?  
- Elle ira jusqu'ici et détruira la ville. J'ai peur que tu meures.  
- De toute façon, je mourrais sous les coups de mon maître.  
- Pardon ?  
- Il a faillit me tuer de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il s'est mis à l'alcool.

- Pourquoi veux-tu me protéger ?

- Répond !  
- (m'embrasse sans me demander mon avis) Voilà pourquoi, je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu meures.  
- (rougit)  
- Comprends-tu ?  
- ... (l'embrasse timidement en pleurant). Je t'aime aussi  
- Fait ce que je te dis, maintenant (me donne une carte et une lettre) Va à l'endroit indiquer sur la carte, elle t'emmènera chez mes parents. Une fois arrivé, tu leur donneras la lettre. Ils comprendront.  
- On se retrouvera là-bas?  
- Oui mais je ne te le promets pas.  
- Pourquoi ? (commence à pleurer)  
- Je vais mourir  
- Que veux tu faire ?  
- Échangeons nos vêtements, les gardes ne feront pas attention si tu sors habillé comme moi  
- Mais...  
- Pas de mais, tourne toi et enlève ta robe. Tu me feras ensuite un chignon  
- D'accord (pleure, se tourne, enlève sa robe et la donne à Deidara) Tiens.  
- (prends la robe et lui donne son équipement) Merci, voilà mes vêtements  
- (les mets et fait le chignon à Deidara) Te voilà maintenant en esclave  
- Et toi en général. Maintenant part.  
- Oui (part)  
- (la retient par le bras et l'embrasse)  
- (S'en va)  
- Vie ta vie, Mira. JE T'AIME  
- MOI AUSSI !

Je partis en pleurant sans me retourner pour ne pas me détruire. Je traversai plusieurs ruelles pour arriver à la place, là j'entendis plusieurs soldats parler d'une esclave qui avait tiré sur un officier. Elle allait être abattu. Je passais sans mot mais lorsqu'ils firent la description de l'esclave. Je m'arrêtais net. Ils disaient qu'elle portait une robe rouge lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, un chignon avec des perles et un collier portant un cœur avec des ailes. C'était la tenue que je portais. Je me précipitais à l'endroit où j'étais il y a quelques minutes sans me soucier des personnes qui me regardaient. J'arrivais devant le palais. Devant moi se dressaient Deidara et Sasori.

Sais tu pourquoi j'ai tiré sur cet officier ? rigola Sasori  
- Non, mais tu vas me le dire.  
- Tu m'as détruit, je t'aimais et toi, tu as osé me dire que tu aimais mon maître.  
- Et alors, je l'aime point on en parle plus, ce n'est pas une raison pour tirer sur un officier et ensuite m'accuser  
- Si, parce quand tout le monde viendra, ils te tueront et moi je serais encore en vie.

La discussion s'arrêta là pour moi, des soldats arrivèrent de toute part et tirèrent sur Sasori et Deidara. Sasori mourut sur le coup et Deidara réussit à s'enfuir. Il alla dans une ruelle. Un général le suivit, je fermais les yeux. En les ouvrant, un coup de feu retentit. Deidara était mort. Le général cria : Que tout le monde cherche la personne habillé comme feu Deidara. Cette personne s'est faite passer pour lui, nous devons la trouver et la tuer.  
A ces mots, je courrais vers les portes de la ville. La chance était avec moi, il n'y avait personne et elles étaient ouvertes. J'ouvris la carte que Deidara m'avait donné. Je devais aller à Ikiro. Ce village se trouvait juste à côté du mien. Je commençais aussitôt mon périple. Mon voyage fut très long. En arrivant à Ikiro, le soleil déclinait sur l'horizon. Je me renseignais au-près des passants pour savoir où habitait la famille de Deidara. Beaucoup me rièrent au nez en disant que j'avais perdu la tête. La nuit tomba, je m'installais sur un banc. Une vieille dame arriva, elle me regarda et commença à pleurer.

Deidara, cela fait 3 ans que je ne t'avais pas  
- Je ne suis  
- Ne me dit pas que tu ne reconnais pas ta mère ?  
- Vous êtes la mère de Deidara ?  
- Bien sur que je suis ta mère, tu m'as oublié ?  
- je ne suis pas Deidara mais j'ai une lettre de sa part pour vous.  
- Pourquoi êtes vous habillé comme lui ?  
- Tout est expliqué dans cette lettre.  
- Je la lirais mais en attendant vous allez venir chez moi.

La veille dame m'emmena dans une maison à l'extérieur de la ville, la-bas un vieil homme ouvrit la porte, un chien noir et blanc en sortit et sauta sur moi. La dame le rappela à l'ordre et m'invita à entrer. Elle parla à son mari et tous les deux prirent la lettre. Dès la première phrase, la dame pleura. Après avoir fini de lire la lettre, l'homme me regarda et me l'a tendit en me disant de la lire.

Chère Maman, Cher Papa et Chère Mira  
Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort. Pourquoi ? J'ai donné ma vie à la femme que j'aime. Je vous pris de bien vous occuper d'elle et de lui offrir une vie paisible sans lui donner d'ordre. Mira était esclave chez un bijoutier qui la maltraitait.

A toi Mira, sache que j'ai commencé à t'aimer depuis le jour où on a lavé le sol du magasin. Si je ne suis pas venu te voir les autres jours, c'est que j'avais peur que ton maître te tape. Je t'aime et je te donne ton dernier ordre : Vie ta vie, Mira et ne me pleure pas.

Adieu

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je les séchais immédiatement. Je voulais respecter sa volonté. Ses parents me donnèrent une chambre et m'élevèrent comme si j'étais leur belle-fille. Tous les soirs, je relisais sa lettre. Je voulais qu'il revienne mais cela était impossible. Les jours passèrent ainsi que les semaines. L'automne arriva, voilà maintenant 3 mois que Deidara était mort et je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. L'aurore se leva, je descendis me préparer puis sortis dehors et m'installa sur une table. Wally, le chien, s'installa à côté de moi et afficha un air triste. Je commençai à m'endormir mais fut vite réveille par des jappements. Je me mis debout et je vis le chien sauté partout. Les parents sortirent de la maison en pyjama. Ils se mirent à côté de moi. Nous vîmes une personne approcher de la maison. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, une mèche qui lui cachait l'œil gauche, une queue de cheval, une silhouette d'homme. Elle se tenait le bras gauche mais celui-ci flottait. La personne avançait doucement. Je mis une main sur mon cœur, cette personne c'était

Deidara criais-je en pleurant et courant vers lui  
- Mira ! (en tendant son bras droit)  
- Tu es vivant (je sautai sur lui, il me rattrapa avec son bras et tomba en arrière)  
- Oui, je suis vivant et je veillerais sur toi (pousse mes cheveux de mon visage)  
- (je l'embrassa, il y répondit) Mais où est ton bras gauche ?  
- Le général avait écrabouillé le bras. J'avais 2 choix : Garder mon bras et mourir ou me le faire enlever et vivre. Tu connais la suite.  
- Je pourrais te construire un auto-mail  
- Je vais laisser ça comme ça. Est ce que tu peux m'aider à me relever  
- Oui bien sur (se mit debout et aida Deidara à se relever.)  
- Je vais aller voir mes parents (m'embrasse)

Il partit les voir et leur raconta toute l'histoire. Ils ne semblaient guère fâché. Ils firent un câlin à leur fils tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Deidara partit me rejoindre et m'emmena vers es parents. Ces derniers comprirent que leur fils était vraiment amoureux et qu'il vivrait avec cette personne jusqu'à la mort.

The End


End file.
